Little Moments
by Izout
Summary: Gordie gets down the dumps and Vern helps cheer him up. Hopefully without making a fool of himself. Gordie/Vern Slash. One-sided though.


Disclaimer: Not mines, don't sue.

A/N: Here's a Gordie/Vern slash. Yeah. Enjoy.

* * *

Vern Tessio was walking down the streets of downtown Castle Rock, humming a tune to himself. He didn't have a particular place in mind, he just felt like getting out. He was about to reach the cross walk when he spotted a figure crossing him path. Upon closer look, he saw that it was Gordie, carrying a large bag in his hand.

"Gordie?" Vern called out, causing the other boy to jump in shock, clearly not expecting to be called out.

"Vern?" Gordie asked, looking surprised, "Hey?"

"Hey," Vern said back, running up to him, "What are you doing? What's with the bag?" Then suddenly a look of fright ran across his face. "You aren't running away, are you? Please don't tell me you're running away, Gordie, I couldn't take it if you left." Vern pleaded.

Gordie just rolled his eyes. "I'm not running away Vern, I'm just going bowling."

"Oh pew," Vern said, wiping imaginary sweat from his brow and blushing a little in embarrassment. "You go bowling?"

"Yeah?" Gordie answered uneasy.

"Oh, since when?"

Gordie shrugged his shoulders. "Yeah, I've been playing for a couple of weeks."

"Wow Gordie, I never saw you as a bowler. I mean, aren't you usually writing or doing homework?" Gordie just gave Vern a pointed look.

"Vern, I do have a life outside of writing and doing schoolwork." Then Gordie looked off the side. "It's just something I do to relieve some stress."

"How come you never told us this before?" Vern inquired, sitting down the curve. Gordie joined him.

"It's just something I like to keep to myself."

"But how come?" He asked again. "I thought friends always tell each other anything?"

"Just we're friends, doesn't mean we have to tell each other every thing about our lives. I haven't even told Chris about this."

"Yeah, I guess that's true." Vern agreed, even though he didn't really believe it himself. The two sat in silence before Vern spoke up again. "So, what're you stressing about?"

Gordie blew some air out from his lips. "It's my dad again."

"Oh, been there, done that, don't see what the big deal is?" Vern said. Gordie looked over at him with one eyebrow raised, before shaking his head.

"No Vern, it's the usual, I'm not Denny." Then Gordie flipped his bangs off his eyes.

"Oh." Was all Vern could say before looking down, absent-mindedly running his finger on the concrete road. He didn't really know what to say in these types of situations as Gordie never talked about them in the whole group, usually just Chris, and he was better at handling this then Vern was.

It was a couple of seconds later before Vern spoke again. He turned to Gordie and put his hands on the other boy's shoulders.

"Well don't let him get you," Vern told him firmly, "You're Gordie Lachance, not Denny Lachance. So what if you aren't like him? You're you and that makes you the most special you you are."

Then Vern, realizing what he said, quickly let go of Gordie and looked down again. He wasn't sure if he wanted to see his reaction to his compliment. He knew that whatever Gordie's reaction was, he would react embarrassingly. He'd either blush shyly or feel stupid.

It was funny, Vern thought after months of training himself, he had finally learn how to react around Gordie without making his crush on him become painfully obvious. Yep, that's right, Vern Tessio had found himself fancying Gordie Lachance. It was hard for him to pinpoint when these feelings started to appear. It wasn't like Gordie treated him any better than Teddy or Chris did. In fact, Gordie would usually join in on making fun of him too.

But somehow, the crush just… happened. It wasn't a noxious, unrequited love type deal that kept him up at night. It wasn't a possessive feeling that made him foam at the mouth whenever he saw someone talk to Gordie or even brush shoulders with him. It wasn't even a feeling that made him feel resentful and miserable; It was actually a rather pleasant sensation. Simply put, Vern felt happy when he saw him. He knew that nothing would ever come of it, that Gordie would never ever feel the same way ever, but that didn't change a thing. Vern had found himself smitten with one of his best friends.

"I guess you're right." Gordie said, Vern perking up at this, "I guess he's still stuck living in the past."

"Boy, I know how that feels." Vern agreed, waving his hand in dismiss.

Gordie smirked. "Still haven't found those pennies yet?"

"Yes!" Vern exclaimed, then clasped his hands together between his legs, looking down. "No." Vern mumbled, taking a quick glace at him.

Gordie couldn't help but laugh. "Thanks Vern, I need that." And then Gordie got off the curb. Vern followed suit. "Hey, you wanna bowl with me?"

Vern's eyes widen to the size of golf balls. "Really? You want me to? Sincerely?"

Gordie nodded. "Sincerely."

"Well then lets go!" Vern said, taking the lead.

"Vern."

"Yeah Gordie?"

"The Bowling Alley that way." Gordie explained, pointing towards the other direction.

"Oh. Oh yeah, I knew that." Vern said, trying to play it cool. Gordie just let out another laugh.

"Come on Vern, let's go." And with that, the two boys left. Vern couldn't help but grin when he looked at the back of the younger Lachance boy's head, delighted to see his smile again. Vern loved making him laugh, even the times when it was at him. And even though he'll never return the feelings he had for him, it was the little moments like this that made him feel warm inside. And it wasn't because of his mom's chili, but because it was the little moments that made it all worthwhile.

**The End.**

* * *

And with that, there is now a slashfic for each possible pairing with the boys. Took long enough. Like, what the hell fandom?


End file.
